Un homme de plus à la chorale
by Iroko
Summary: En dehors du travail Duo chante juste dans une chorale. Ca ne lui laisse pas beaucoup d'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un.


Titre : Un homme de plus à la chorale

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : Les deux chanteurs sont pas à moi. Ils sont même pas dans ma chorale.

Blabla de l'auteur : Petite idée qui a germé alors que je chantais à la chorale (à majorité féminine et où je suis la seule jeune).

**Un homme de plus à la chorale**

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Je suis un gars sans histoires mais attention, un très beau gars. J'ai une silhouette bien dessinée malgré le peu de sport que je pratique. Bon peut-être un ou deux kilos de trop, mais c'est pas ça qui va nuire à mon sex-appeal. J'ai des yeux améthyste. Ouais, tant qu'à avoir des yeux d'une couleur mirifique, autant avoir la description qui va avec. En langage courant c'est du violet. La classe, non ? Et puis j'ai de très beaux cheveux caramel. Ils sont très doux et très longs. Lâchés ils me tombent jusqu'aux fesses. En général je me fais une natte et je la met sous mon tee-shirt pour ne pas avoir à me laver les cheveux trop souvent. Parce que je travaille dans un garage et le cambouis ça pardonne pas. Je mène une petite vie tranquille. Vu que j'ai commencé à travailler y a pas longtemps j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent pour sortir. Alors c'est métro-bouleau-dodo. Et chant. J'adore chanter alors cette année j'ai cherché une chorale. J'en ai trouvé une juste à côté de chez moi : dix minutes à pied c'est vraiment le pied. En plus le chef de chœur est génial. Il a du charisme et de l'humour, on lui mange dans la main. Chanter en s'amusant j'adore. Le seul point noir, c'est qu'il y a deux à trois fois plus de filles que de gars. Et qu'il n'y a que des personnes du troisième âge, ou un peu moins âgé mais je suis le seul jeune. Bon je me plains pas ils sont tous très sympathiques et on plaisante bien avant et après les deux heures de chant. Mais bon tout ça ne me donne pas beaucoup d'occasions de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie. Oui, je suis gay. Ça facilite pas les choses. Je me suis déjà fait aborder dans la rue par des filles. Dommage pour elles que je n'étais pas intéressé. Mais des gars jamais. Et moi j'ose pas les aborder et puis on peut pas juger de la valeur de la cible sans la connaître un peu. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais maintenant que j'ai fini de manger faudrait que je me dépêche c'est justement ce soir la chorale. C'est pas trop grave d'arriver un peu en retard mais vu mes horaires et ma situation géographique, ça le fait pas trop.

* * *

Alors y'a-t-il des nouveaux ? Y'en a de moins en moins, ça commence à se tasser. Ah, je crois avoir vu une tête inconnue. Oui, c'est bien un nouveau… putain ! Il a mon âge et c'est une bombe ! En plus il est tout à fait à mon goût et quasiment aussi hot que moi. Est-il ténor ou basse ? Moi je suis baryton. Je sais c'est pas une catégorie prise en compte ici. Je chante avec les ténors. Ah, on dirait que le chef l'envoie chez les basses. Dommage. Quoique la distance me permet de le mater plus discrètement. Allons Duo, un peu de tenue tout de même. N'empêche, j'adore ses cheveux en bataille. Dommage que je puisse pas voir la couleur de ses yeux. Bah je trouverai bien l'occasion de croiser son regard, en toute innocence. Bon concentrons-nous sur la chanson. Hm, il a une belle voix le canon…

* * *

Ça fait du bien de chanter comme ça. On s'améliore. Tiens, Mister Sexe vient par ici. Je rêve on dirait qu'il vient pour moi. 

- Heero. Le chef n'avait plus de partitions. Il a dit que tu faisais les photocopies.

L'est direct lui. Pas un mot de trop. En tout cas je connais la couleur de ses yeux maintenant : cobalt. Bleu quoi. Mais un bleu magnifique, brillant d'un éclat… qui me rappelle qu'il m'a posé une question.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Duo, et effectivement je fais la plupart des photocopies. Si tu veux je peux te les faire maintenant, j'habite à deux pas d'ici.

Tiens, pourquoi qu'il lève le sourcil ?

- Deux pas ?

Il aime la précision on dirait.

- Dix minutes à pied.

- Ok. On y va avec ma moto.

Sur ce il se dirige vers la porte. Il est autoritaire dis donc. Il doit aimer qu'on lui obéisse. Ça ne me dérange pas, je suis plutôt du genre soumis… au lit, parce que dans la vie réelle je me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. L'ayant suivi je me retrouve assis derrière lui, sur une bête magnifique. Au moins il a du goût. Et je suis bien là, serré contre lui. Bon pas trop parce qu'il faudrait pas qu'il me capte. Faut pas que je me le mette à dos, il a l'air de vouloir rester à la chorale et je vais donc le voir une fois par semaine. Miam. Je vais essayer de sympathiser. Je pourrais peut-être arriver à le voir en-dehors. Ne nous emballons pas .

* * *

- Nous voici arrivés. Ne fais pas gaffe au désordre et mets-toi à l'aise. Je vais faire les photocopies, tu veux quelque chose ? 

- Toi.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de saisir le sens de sa réponse, je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur et il prend possession de ma bouche. Finalement il m'a peut-être capté sur la moto. Ou quand je le matais, peut-être pas aussi discrètement que je le pensais, pendant qu'on chantait. De toute façon j'en ai plus rien à foutre. Il me rend fou avec sa langue, son corps me domine agréablement et ses mains sont en train de m'enflammer, achevant de réveiller ma virilité. Je suis incapable de faire autre chose que le serrer contre moi, tremblant de désir. Il abandonne ma bouche pour respirer et en profite pour m'ôter ma veste. Je vais pour lui ôter la sienne, mais il repousse mes mains et me plaque à nouveau contre le mur. On dirait qu'il veut être le seul actif, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. De toute manière je suis incapable de réfléchir, ses caresses ont déconnecté mes neurones. Je ne peux me retenir de gémir, surtout quand il presse nos deux bassins l'un contre l'autre. Visiblement il n'en peut plus, et il finit de me déshabiller rapidement. Puis il me met à quatre pattes et commence à me préparer. Le léger inconfort fait bientôt place au plaisir et il retire ses doigts après que je me sois empalé de moi-même dessus. Délaissant mon intimité palpitante, il libère son membre et se place à genoux devant moi. Je ne me fais pas prier pour obéir à son ordre silencieux. Le traitement que j'inflige à sa virilité semble lui plaire au vu de sa respiration saccadée. Je le sens de plus en plus dur et il est sur le point de jouir quand il me retire ma sucette. Je ne grogne pas longtemps car il la place à un endroit beaucoup plus sensible en reprenant la position précédente. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier quand il me pénètre d'un coup sec. Sans me laisser le temps de m'habituer, il entame un va et vient rapide qui me fait crier de plaisir. Il atteint bientôt l'orgasme et se libère en moi, ce qui me fait jouir à mon tour. Quand il se retire de moi je me sens un peu perdu. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir après ce qui vient de se passer, avec un homme que je connais à peine. Mais lui semble le savoir.

- La chambre.

- … hein… euh… là-bas… que…

Il me prend sans ses bras et m'emporte jusqu'à la chambre où il me dépose sur le lit, avant d'ôter ses vêtements. L'éclat que je vois dans ses yeux malgré la pénombre m'indique clairement qu'il n'en a pas fini avec moi. Effectivement, à peine monté sur le lit il s'attaque directement à ma virilité. Sa langue a tôt fait de me réveiller, mais à peine mon membre s'est redressé qu'il l'abandonne pour m'empaler de nouveau sur son pieu de chair. Ce coup-ci il prend délibérément un rythme lent et irrégulier pour me frustrer. Je le vois sourire tandis que je le supplie de me prendre plus vite et plus profondément. Il continue un moment sa torture puis se laisse aller, nous faisant tous deux rapidement rejoindre le septième ciel.

* * *

Au matin je suis réveillé par son lent va et vient au creux de mon intimité. La douceur du mouvement embrase mes sens peu à peu et je ronronne tandis qu'il me serre contre sa poitrine, ses mains explorant mon torse avant de descendre sur ma virilité. Et c'est dans cette ambiance de tendresse que nous nous échappons, moi dans sa main et lui en moi. Après qu'il se soit retiré je sors du lit. Il n'a pas l'air décidé à se lever tout de suite, ni à parler. Je le laisse comater dans le lit et vais prendre une douche. Quand je reviens il est habillé et m'attend dans la cuisine. Pour meubler le silence je lui propose du café. Il acquiesce et je lance la machine. Alors que je regarde les gouttes s'écouler une à une, je l'entends se lever et se placer derrière moi. Sans prévenir il met la main dans mon boxer, empoignant ma virilité. Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre et je sens ses lèvres sourirent contre mon cou. Il commence à me masturber puis m'enlève mon boxer avant de m'entraîner vers une chaise où il s'assoit. Il me suffit de le voir ainsi immobile, son regard pénétrant plongé dans le mien, pour deviner ce qu'il aimerait que je fasse. Je tire sur sa fermeture éclair, puis sur son boxer pour permettre à ma bouche de flatter sans entraves sa virilité. Sa main passe dans mes cheveux, me caressant la tête comme si il voulait me féliciter pour ma clairvoyance et ma soumission. Puis il me relève et me fait asseoir sur ses cuisses. Je tremble quand nos deux érections entrent en contact. Il sourit et m'attire contre lui, prenant possession de mes lèvres. Il m'embrasse tendrement et je ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression de sentir tous les sentiments qu'il veut faire passer par ce baiser. Ce pourrait-il qu'il m'aime ? Si seulement c'était vrai. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter qu'il me laisse seul. Je veux me sentir vivre sous ses mains, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime ou qu'il me le montre au moins. Il a suffit d'une nuit pour que je m'offre entièrement à lui, corps et âme. S'il pouvait m'aimer autant que je l'aime. Je sens ses mains me soulever doucement et son membre pousser à l'entrée de mon intimité. Je gémis tandis qu'il me pénètre lentement. Une fois entièrement en moi il s'immobilise. J'ouvre les yeux et croise son regard. On dirait qu'il attend une réponse. Je lui souris et soulève mon corps pour m'empaler sur lui avec force. J'arrive à lui arracher un râle de plaisir et recommence l'opération. Etre aux commandes est difficile pour moi, mais j'essaye de garder l'esprit assez clair pour forcer mes muscles fatigués à lui offrir le plaisir qu'il attend de moi. Il doit sentir que je peine car ses mains viennent me supporter, m'aidant à garder le rythme et même à l'accélérer. La jouissance est proche mais c'est lui qui la déclenche : 

- Ensemble.

Ce mot sonne comme une promesse alors que nous nous répandons. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de m'aider à me lever. Heureusement qu'on est samedi je ne suis pas en état d'aller travailler.

- Je m'installe ici.

Je souris. C'est fou tout ce que je comprends dans le peu de mots qu'il dit.

- Tu peux ramener tes affaires quand tu veux. Si tu es là pour le déjeuné, tu veux manger quoi ?

- Tu cuisines. Je mange.

Il n'a pas envie de se casser la tête avec ce genre de choses on dirait. Pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas de cuisiner pour deux.

- Ok. Alors je vais nous faire une omelette et de la salade.

- Hn.

Hm… je crois que ça veut dire oui.

- Tu restes aussi pour le dîner ?

- Hn.

Il est vraiment pas bavard. Mais ça fait partie de son charme. Et puis je pourrai toujours l'entendre chanter à la chorale.

- Bon je vais préparer le repas.

- Hn. À la douche.

Quoi à la douche ? J'en ai déjà pris une. Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde. Oups. J'avais oublié que j'étais à poil. On dirait que ça l'amuse de me voir rougir. Tiens, il m'entraine vers la salle de bain. Aurait-il l'intention de prendre une douche avec moi ? Je dis pas non. Tant pis pour les courbatures, maintenant que j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Je le savais bien qu'un homme de plus à la chorale ça ferait pas de mal.

OWARI


End file.
